Zaku of the Leaf
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if Zaku Abumi was born in the Leaf Village, and not the sound village. What difference would it make for the doomed orphan. Would his life go on to greater things or fail like they did in the show. Who would watch out for the kid, or be his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Zaku of the Leaf

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 1- Another chance

The night was dark, even with the moon rising in it full glory of the grand forest to the west of the town of Konoha, in the grand fire nation. This was a night that everyone one would remember, well at least those who lived to see the morning. This was a night filled with death, and destruction. Hundreds of the finest shinobi passed away. As the battle went on, more and more died, finishing in the last death, the death of the great hero of the town, the Yondaime. His actions to seal the demon into his own new born child had been honorable, and praise able. Still it leaves the young Naruto an orphan who would have to grow up in fear for his life because of the hate that the villagers had for him because of something inside of him. Naruto was not the only orphan made that night though, many others had also become orphans, like Iruka, the man would become an important figure in Naruto's life. Also there was Zaku Abumi, whose family had only 2 and a half years before moved to Konoha from the outer villages. They had then been recruited by the Yondaime himself into joining the ranks of Konoha shinobi. They for the few months of happiness in Konoha had achieved much during mission earning the praise and respect of all of the shinobi in town.

Then two years before the events of that October, they had a son, Zaku. For the first two years of his life, Zaku was treated with respect, and even watch out after by some of the better shin obi in the village including Maito Gai, and Raido Namiashi. Then that horrible October night happened and Zaku no longer had any parents. After the events of the night, the Sandaime worked to give homes to the orphans of the attack. His work made life easier for most of the orphans of the town. Still even the best plans have holes in them. Zaku just happened to fall into one of those holes, being forced to live in an orphanage to some point in his life. At that point in his life he can't no remember what took place, except that one day, he was picked up by someone at the orphanage. He did remember anything after that until one day he was somehow back on the street. Everything since that point had become a routine of doing the same thing everyday. It was a day to day fight to stay alive, and get to the next day. He had at some point just become one of the forgotten of the town. That was just how things were.

Zaku woke up slowly looking around his hidden spot in a back alley. He had to make sure that there was nothing around him, which could do him any harm. As he looked around he noticed nothing dangerous, except the trash bin, and stone walls around which he slept. Zaku stretched for a second allowing himself to fully wake up. He then walked over to the trash can, to see if anyone had throw away anything he could sale, at a junk shop, or use as a weapon if he had to fend off a treat or a mad shop owner. He had once found a dozen gold coins, and a number of times he had found thrown away Kunai, which he practiced with to give him some type of defense which he could use against other who would want to hurt him.

Walking out of the alley, Zaku joined the masses of people who were walking down the street of Konoha, how it was amazing, how none of them ever seemed to notice him at all. How they just seemed to look past him, as if he was not there. It was like they wanted to avoid the fact that they had to face. That they were a large reason, a kid like this would fall though the cracks, and end up a beggar on the streets at age 10. Zaku looked at the shops for anything that would be easy to take. Since people didn't ever notice him, it was rather easy to take stuff from them. He had become something of a good pick pocket in the last few years.

Zaku's eyes widened as he noticed two large bread sticks sticking out of a brown paper bag. The bag was sitting on the edge of the counter, and no one was looking at it. It in short was such an easy target nothing could possibly go wrong… This was the type of easy picking that he loved, it was just food after all, and if he didn't get the food, or take the risk, he would die. He had no choice but to steal. Zaku sometime wondered what it would be like if he didn't have to take food, but that was not going to happen. He quickly grabbed the bread and started to walk away.

"Hey kid, that is my bread," Zaku heard from behind him.

He crushed himself, how did he get noticed, now he had to get away. If he didn't he could get beaten up like he was the one other time he was caught. Zaku ran as fast as he could into an empty area. He took a deep breath before he heard footsteps. Zaku panicked and ran a bit more till he had to stop. Zaku had to have gotten away form the man, he had taken every short cut he knew, and also used all his tricks.

"Hey kid, why did you take my bread," A voice asked from above him.  
Zaku knew he was finished; he looked up, hoping the beating would not be too bad. His eyes widened when he noticed that the man was a shinobi of the village. Not only that he was kind of odd with a bowl cut, large eye brows, and a green vest over green spandex. This was a high level shinobi, he was doomed.

"I see, stealing things is not a good way to display your youthful power," The shinobi stated plainly, "Still from the looks, you can use that bread more then me. Where is your home and what is your name kid?"

Zaku looked up a bit stunned, he was not getting beaten up, in fact this guy sounded helpful. He wanted to answer, but he found it hard to speak, "I am Zaku Abumi, I have no home, mister."

"Abumi, huh," The shin obi said rubbing his chin, "I will give you a choice, Zaku; I will take you to the Orphan's house if you want, or if you want, you can live with me. If you choice the latter you will have to work hard, not steal anymore, and practice to become a shinobi yourself. By the way, I am Maito Gai."

Zaku looked up still in total shock, had this guy just offered him a chance to live with him, why the heck would anyone want to do that.

Maito smiled looking at him, "I know you must be wondering why I am giving you this chance. Well, Zaku, I knew your parents, and I can see a great amount of youthful energy in you. I think you can be a good shinobi for this town, just like your parents."

"Fine, sure, but if things go bad, or anything, I am leaving," Zaku said trying to make himself sound like he had more power then he had. He in reality was more then a bit happy at the idea of having a safe place to sleep.

A/N- I hope you liked this, I don't know how much I will update, it is not at the top of my priorities, but I like the idea a lot. Please review, and give me your thoughts. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to town

Zaku of the Leaf

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 2- A trip to town

Zaku slowly woke up due to the light that was coming from the window to his right. As he opened his eyes he felt more comfortable then he had ever felt in his whole life, or at least all of his life that he could remember. It took the boy a second to realize that he was sleeping on a bed, something that he could not remember ever actually doing before. There were many different things about where he was now then where he was before. First, he had never been woken up by the sun except a few times at the orphanage. Also looking around, he noticed that he was in an empty bed room. He had never in his memories ever had a room to just himself. As the boy got up he pinched himself to make sure he was not still dreaming everything was great. Even if the room was empty of almost everything except for the bed that he had slept on during the course of the night. Zaku's mind wondered why the room was like that, but decided it best not to consider him with the small aspects like that.

Unknown to the boy, the owner of the House, Maito Gai was standing just outside the room looking at the boy with a warm smile on his face. The night before chance had allowed him to run into the kid. He had not though much of someone who would steal from him at first. Still as the kid tried his escape, he noticed that the kid has some potential. That was not what made the young Jounin decided to take the boy into his home. That was a combination of two other things, first was his name, Zaku Abumi. He was without a doubt the son of two old friends he had made years before. He had even watched the young kid a few times back when he was just a tiny child. He felt that it was the right thing to do, to help the kid, of old friends who gave their lives for their adopted new home. The second thing that caused him to take the child in, where the tubes that stuck out of the boys hands. This was a sign of one thing, and only one person would do something like that. At some point before he ran away from Konoha, Orochimaru had gotten his hands on the boy for experimenting, and had done this to the boy. He was now marked for life as an experiment, and possibly as an outcast. Still given the fact he survived showed he had potential as a shinobi like the parents he had. All I all, Gai knew it just was the right move, and the right thing to do.

"How are you doing this morning?" Gai asked cheerfully as he walked into the room.

"Good, now tell me, why did you allow me into your house?" Zaku asked with a very unsure tone, "I am just a street rat after all."

"Well, street rat, you have a lot of youthful energy, and I am sure your parents wouldn't want to know your on the streets," Gai replied giving Zaku the good guy pose.

"What how would you know, my parents are dead?" Zaku yelled in anger.

"Actually, young Abumi, I did know your parents, they were both great shinobi, and both died in the springtime of their lives," Gai countered in a usually calm tone.

Zaku looked at Gai for a second as if wondering just what his parents were like. He had bit of memories of what they were like, but nothing solid. He had heard once that they were shinobi but he dismissed the idea as a joke. If they were, he would have been taken care of like all the other orphans who had shinobi parents.

"Well, I can't have you going around looking like that now," Gai said rubbing his chin, "Plus I need your impute for what will go into your room."

Gai put a white and blue gi on his bed and started to leave, "When you're ready meet me at the front of the house."

Zaku blinked, was this man really going to all of this for him, because of his parents. This was so much, maybe his parents where shinobi. Then maybe the best way to prove him was to become one as well. It looked like the only real way to move forward into his life. The way of the shinobi could be a way to prove himself to the village, and to him. Zaku decided that this was the best place for him, and this odd Maito Gai would be the best person to learn the way of the shinobi from.

Maito Gai smiled when he saw the boy outside a second later. He was glad to see that he had decided to go into town with him. His house was about a mile outside the town, in a nice valley just inside the way. It was a great place to be away from everyone else, without leaving the safety of the village. Walking down the village streets, Gai noticed that Zaku looked a bit on edge every time he got close enough for a merchant to notice him. Add Zaku was nervous about the people around him who would give him smile, and notice him. It was the first time in his life that people just did not see past him. The fact they were smiling at him, was really odd. Something was really different today, and Zaku thought he could get used to the new feeling.

Stopping at a clothing shop first, Zaku walked in with the money Gai had given him. Zaku looked around carefully at all the items in the shop going though them with a small smile. He could actually be able to buy something. Zaku took his time, and enjoyed the positive feelings. He then decided on a pair of black pants, a long green shirt, a black vest, and black sandals.

Gai smiled to himself when he caught of hold of the image of Zaku, he had somehow picked the same color combination as his late father. Actually, he could already see a lot of the elite Jounin in the boy. 

As the day went on, Zaku and Gai went across more of the town buying things at will, and by the end of the afternoon, Zaku had gotten everything he would need for his room, and for his training as a shinobi.

Zaku noticed that they were walking up to a Ramen stand, one which he had actually never been to before. He wondered what it would be like to be able to pick the food you ate for a while, other then just the food you could get away with stealing. As Zaku and Gai sat down at the stand, Zaku noticed another boy sitting nearby. This boy was a year or two younger then him, and wore orange for some strange odd reason. He also had strange marks on his face. Zaku just shock his head as he noticed the speed that the boy was eating at.

"You know if you eat that fast you won't be able to enjoy your food," Zaku said in an off hand remark.

"Yeah, but if I eat fast, I will get to eat more, and then I will get to taste more type of flavors," Naruto replied.

"No, you're an idiot, the flavors will just mix together, and you won't actually get to taste any of the flavors at all," Zaku countered looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah right, my way of eating ramen is the best," Naruto said before stopping noticing something, "You have strange looking hands."

"Yeah of course I do, great job of pointing that out, you have a strange looking face too."

"What, it is totally normal, well for me at least."

"Well, the same goes for my hands, they are normal for me."

"Yeah, ok whatever, hey what is your name," the boy asked with interest.

"I am Zaku Abumi, and you are," Zaku asked with a bit of interest.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the village," the boy said proudly.

Gai just watch the exchange of the two boys, deciding that it was best not to intervene in the conversation. He was glad to see, that Zaku was able to hold a normal conversation, and also have one with someone his age. It was something Gai was sure the boy didn't have much of.

"Naruto, there you are," A plain looking chunin with a scar across his nose said walking up to the ramen bar, "Well you know your not allowed to leave the academy during the day."

"But Iruka-sensei, I just wanted something to eat, and you know how I love ramen," Naruto countered in a poor me tone of voice.

"Whatever Naruto, just head back to the academy," Iruka said getting Naruto to walk away, while Iruka turned his attention to Gai, and Zaku, "Oh hello Gai, what bring you here today?"

"Well, I decided to bring young Zaku here to eat Ramen," Gai said in passing, "I was wondering if I can put him into the academy at this point of the year. He has a lot of youthful energy, and would be best served by being at the academy."

"Sure, but he will have to be put back a grade of two, if that is fine with you, Zaku?" Iruka asked his eyes on Zaku.

"Sure, that will be just fine, as long as I can enter the academy," Zaku answered.

A/N- I am a bit disappointed to get 10 hits on the first chapter, but I hope once you read this story, you will like it. Now thanks for reading, and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

Zaku of the Leaf 

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3- The Morning

Zaku woke up again as he did the day before, far earlier then he need too. He wondered in his mind if he would ever adapt the late sleeping times that he heard normal kids his age had. Then again when he opened up his door he realized with total certainty why he would not be able to sleep late The reason for his knowledge that he would not be able to be like other kids? The reason was his new mentor, Maito Gai, who as already very much awake, and cooking something, that smelled very well. Well, while, it would have been interesting to be able to sleep late, but actually having somewhere to sleep, fresh food to eat, and someone willing to help in life was worth not knowing what it would be like to sleep in. Still he wondered why someone would be so kind as to give him a place to eat and sleep. It just was something he would not of thought in a hundred million years. Still he had said he had helped him, because he saw a youthful energy, or potential in him. To make up for the kindness, he had to prove himself, plus he had to prove that a street rat like himself could be strong. It would prove to all of those people who picked on him, that he as good as them. Plus he knew it was only real way of just gaining respect from anyone in life.

"Well, good to see that you this morning champ Your filled of youthful energy this morning for your first day at the academy?" Gai said with more energy and enthusiasm then anyone could possibly have this early in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess, so but it is still dark outside, and if the academy starts at 8, then I still have 3 hours until I need to go," Zaku replied in a causal tone.

"Well now, you were talking about wanting to get stronger, and stuff right?"

"Yeah, what of it," Zaku replied wondering where Gai was going.

"Simple, if you want to get strong, it will take a lot of work, and to do that, and just going to the academy won't be enough to cut it You will at best just be average, and will end up wasting the springtime of your life, and all the great youthful energy you have."

"So, what should I do, then?"

"Well, it is simple, champ, you come with me to work out form after breakfast till a half hour before school. Trust me, it will make a world of difference for you, if you want to get stronger," Gai said with a big smile as he delivered his line.

Zaku looked at his adapted guardian, though it took a second to process all the way, Zaku knew he was without a doubt right about what he was talking about.

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me, that getting stronger part well be very helpful."

"Good, then you better eat up you food quickly, so we can get to work," Gai said putting two plates of eggs, toast, and a glass of milk to go with it.

Zaku had to keep himself from laughing when Gai gave him the thumbs up good guy pose. It didn't take long for Zaku to focus his attention on the food in front of him. In the last couple of days, he had the best food that he could remember ever having. While, Gai was a good cook, the reason he had never had better food before, was because of how bad the food he was used to eating, and not the greatness of Gai's cooking. Zaku finished his food as fast as he could still wondering it was possible to eat such a good meal.

Eyeing Zaku eating, Gai smiled a bit, he had a good feeling about the boy. Something told him, that his decision to take in the boy, was one which he would not ever regret. This would also be a good chance to test the boy, to find out just what he had in him. He had high hopes, but if it turned out the other way, then that was ok too. The though of his old friends son on the street just bugged him to no end. No, he would watch out after him from no one, he made himself that promise.

"Alright, lets go, are you ready," Gai asked noticing Zaku had finished his meal.

"Well of course I am," Zaku said confidently.

"Good, meet me outside in 5."

Gai smiled to himself 5 minutes later, when Zaku walked out the front door with a determined look on his face.

"Alright lets start by stretching, this is one of the more important things you can do. Afterall when you are going to work as much as us, you need to loosen up," Gai said in is over the top tone.

"Of course," Zaku replied with a nod before he began to copy Gai in his stretches.

And thus began, the first morning workout for Zaku, the workout was not one of Gai's hardest. Then again, when your dealing with Maito Gai's workouts, his easy workouts are so much harder then almost everyone else workouts. This one was no different, Gai decided to just cut his workout to running about 13 miles. About a hour into the run, Gai looked back to see if Zaku was still following him, and to his happiness, the boy was just right behind him going along. From that point forward, Gai would look back about every 10 minutes to see how Zaku was doing, and he would slow down a bit from time to time, so he could keep a eye on the boy. He was hoping that Zaku would just finish the 13 mile trip, but to see him working this hard, and doing so well, he knew without a doubt that he had made the right choice to train the boy. He also knew that he was right about the boy's potential.

Zaku took in deep breaths, his body was really feeling the workout. It was much harder then he ever thought that it could be, but then again, he it was a nice change of pace, not to be running for his life. Zaku also knew, that this was also a chance to prove himself worthy of being trained, that by doing this, Gai would know that he was serious about getting stronger. Still with every few steps he could feel the pain of the run having its effects on his body. Every muscle in his body felt it, the pain of pushing past his normal limits, but also the joy of being able to accomplish such a feet, and feeling more confident in himself for being able to accomplish such a task As he ran, Zaku began to notice some thing he saw towards the start of the trek.

Gai, stopped out of the blue, "Well, that was it," he said turning to Zaku, who stopped when he reached Gai

"Good job, that was impressive," Gai said with a smile, noticing Zaku was to tired to talk, ⌠Well, it would seem that you have some time before schools starts, so might as well rest up, and get ready for the rest of the day.

Zaku went out without a word, to prepare himself for what would continue a very interesting day. Zaku had felt glad to get out of a though situation from time to time, but he had only a few times in his young life felt so happy to be able to rest. Still the rest was not a long one, there was still much to do, and thing to figure out in his new life. Zaku heard a knock on the door, what seemed a short time later. Zaku got up and walked to the door, already knowing who it was.

"Well, champ, you ready for the first day of your youth adventures in school," Gai said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, it is time already?"

"Yeah, I have to meet with some people, and get everything set in place for you."

"Oh, gotcha, then better get going."

Walking to school, he did notice some of the second looks he got from people he walked past, but the look was very different then the ones he was used to seeing. They were not looks of hate, but looks of curiosity, as if wondering why Gai was talking him to school. Then some others just gave Gai odd looks because, well he is Gai, and that just happens when you act like him. Approaching what he figured to be the school, he took a very deep breath, his future would be determined by in part what happened in these walls. This was his chance to make a new life for himself, and he knew he couldn't blow it.

A/N- Wow, I have 5 reviews, I was so happy to get each of them. To be honest I really enjoy working on this story more then the others, and I hope that shows in the story. Well thanks again for reading, and please review, if you have an idea or advise, I am willing to listen, plus reviewing just is nice.


	4. Chapter 4:school

Zaku of the leaf 

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or its characters, if I did, a lot of characters who have more important roles, and some would have less important roles.

Chapter 4: School

Zaku looked around at the entrance of the academy; it was rather simple, just like that of any other school. This one was of course different; this was the place where the legends of Konoha started out. This was the place to start, if you dream was to become a great shin obi. Zaku just happened to be in luck for that one as well, Zaku scanned the faces of the people who were waiting at the entrance of the Academy. There were a number of kids, each with their parents with them, talking to them, playing with them, or hugging them. For a second watching the kids interact with their parents made, he hurt, wishing his own parents had not died.

"Zaku, I must be going," Gai said before a dramatic pause, "Now, go in there and show that great youthful power of yours and everything will work out grand."

Zaku shock his head, as Gai disappeared from in front of him. He then turned to the school, "Here goes nothing," he said under his breath to himself.

As he walked closer, he noticed that a kid was swinging sadly under one of the trees away from all of the others. It only took him a second but Zaku recognized the boy as the same kid he had ran into before at the Ramen shop. It just seemed odd for Zaku to see a kid who was so upbeat and happy before, being so down now. Zaku changed his direction and walked up to Naruto from behind.

"Well, Naruto, right, you going to this school as well?" Zaku said standing a few feet behind Naruto.

"Yeah, sure am, this is my first day, man it must be fun to have that, someone to say good luck, and good bye too," Naruto replied downtrodden, his eyes still looking ahead of where he was.

"True, but at least we get to be here, I am sure there a dozens of kids who wish they had are skills, and a place at the academy," Zaku added, "Plus, I am sure once you make friends with them, you will have friends, to wish you luck, and miss you when your gone as well."

"Yeah, no point mopping around like this," Naruto said finally turning to Zaku, "So your attending the academy as well, to bad your not just a couple of years younger, you would have been fun to have in class."

"Yeah, I am in the class a head of you, but hey, I will work with you later, Gai, told me to find someone to work with on training," Zaku said with a smile.

"Sure, that sound wonderful," Naruto replied finally starting to sound like that Zaku meet earlier, "Catch you later."

Zaku shock his head as Naruto walked off, he was not sure that it was a good idea to train with the hyperactive younger boy, but it would not do any harm, and he sure looked like he needed a friend. Zaku began his walk to the school entranced again, making note of the many kids who were between himself and the door. There were a number of interesting kids at the academy or rather it looked like there was. He had never thought he would see a girl with bubblegum pink hair or anyone with the same eyebrows as Gai. Yet here they were two of the most interesting of the group. Then again, the group all had a kid who decided to bring his dog to school, and two kids with all white eyes. As he got closer to the doors, the doors opened up, and the kids poured into the school. Zaku just followed them in, noticing the difference in excitement among the kids, from Naruto who was the first in the academy, to one of the kids who was dragged into the academy by the ear by his mother.

Walking into the academy, he looked around for the office, he had no clue just what class he was in, and needed to know what class he was going to be in for the rest of the year. Lucky the office pretty easy to find, it was the first room when you walk into the building, also there was a man with a scar across his nose who was waiting for him, or seemed to be waiting for him, because when he saw Zaku, he moved to block his way, and made him stop.

"Oh, good to see you, you must be Zaku, we have been waiting for you. I am sure you realize that you need to know you class list," The man said handing Zaku a piece of paper, "You will be with kids that are a bit younger then you some of the day, but from what I hear, I am sure you will handle things around here well. Welcome, oh and my name is Iruka, if you need any help, I will do my best to help you."

"Sure, no problem," Zaku said nodding before looking at the sheet, which had his classes and time for each, "Well I will remember what you said, and thanks."

Zaku took off down the hall, according to the sheet, his first class started in only 2 minutes and he did not want to be late for his first class. That would create a bad impression, which he did not need, if he was going to be successful at the academy, especially on his first day.

Again, he lucked out, his class was just a straight shoot down the long main hallway, while a good distance away, and he still was able to make it walking fast, avoiding people from time to time. As he opened the door, he looked up to where the teacher was. There was standing a tall man with a beard. Then his eyes traveled the room to find an open seat, anyone would work. Not looking around at who was in the room, he noticed one in the mid of the middle section of the classroom.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we may begin," The teacher said in a gruff tone, "First, let us have our new student introduce himself."

Zaku stood up knowing that it was he who the teacher was speaking about, "Well, my name is Zaku, and it is nice to meet you all."

"Good welcome to class Zaku," the man replied, "Welcome to the Academy; I am your teacher, Asuma Sarutobi."

Asuma looked over the kid; he had heard that Gai had adopted some kid off the street. At first glance the kid looked like had some potential, you could tell, and from what he heard, the kid had a hard background. When Asuma caught sight of the boy's hands, he noticed something that gave him a clue about how hard. There was something in his palms, which looked like he was experimented on. Asuma wonder if this kid was one of those poor souls that, Orochimaru got his hands on, before he was kicked out of the village.

Sitting back down, Zaku looked quickly around at the different kids in the room, and then he noticed the two people who he ended up sitting next too. To his right was the kid who looked a lot like, Gai, but with his hair just a bit different then him. Then to his left was a girl with her hair done up in two buns. Yep, this was going to be an interesting experience.

Across the length of the town, Gai was working on his normal daily workout. He was on his 457 push up, and he told himself if he did not finish 700 he would run around Konoha 30 times. He had to admit to himself that his mind was not as much on training as it normally was. He was actually very curious on how the kid was doing in school. How the other kids were treating him. He knew that was their something was something special about the kid. It was this fact that in part caused him to adopt the kids. It was also two other facts, first was the fact, that he could not stand that an old friend's kid when he was on the street forced to steal. The other was the kid's palms, he was one of Orochimaru's victims, and he knew it. He had to make to the kid for what someone else had done to him, when he was a baby.

"Gai, there you are, just the person I wanted to talk too," Kakashi said arriving out of nowhere, interrupting Gai's training.

Gai jumped to his feet, for Kakashi to find him, something had to be up. It usually was the other way around. When it was not, something was always up.

"So, my youthful rival, what brings you here, a challenge?"

"No of course not, Gai," Kakashi replied in this normal cool tone, "I heard a rumor that you adopted a brat, I was wondering if that was true?"

"Yeah what of it," Gai said surprised that Kakashi would find him to talk about something like this, "Well he is brimming with the power of youth."

"Hmm, interesting, I heard that the kid was interesting," Kakashi said giving Gai an odd look, "Hey why don't we go see how he is doing at the academy."

"Well of course, my youthful rival," Gai said disappearing.

Kakashi followed him a second later. For Kakashi, missions were coming in slow, so the information, that his so-called rival had adopted a kid made him wonders. What kind of kid would Gai adopt, there really was nothing else around to do, and the next of his books did not come up for another 2 weeks.

Kakashi landed on a small building across from the training area for the academy students. Each of the students was working in the field, either running laps, or working on punching, or throwing kunai. Kakashi scanned the group and he looked at Gai.

"So that is the kid right," Gai said pointing to a kid who was struggling to keep up with the rest of the group, and had large eyebrows.

"Nope,' Gai said taken aback at the kid who he had pointed too, before pointing at Zaku, "No that is the kid."

"Hmm, interesting," Kakashi, said looking at the boy. He was working on his punches, and kicks on a training season, and he was moving with some good skill, especially for a kid who was suppose to be behind where everyone else was.

"Well, I have to get back to my training, I won't have time later, I plan to help work with Zaku then," Gai said disappearing.

Kakashi shock his head, well this was going to be interesting, Gai, not even challenging him once in the completely entire day. He like this kid already, if he could have such a positive impact before he even meet him, then he had to be a good person to have around Gai. Well, what to do now, Kakashi wondered as he thought of different things to do to pass time.

A/N- I hope you liked the chapter, all reviews are way more then welcome, sorry for the slow update, it is taking me longer this month to be able to update.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning training, a promise

Zaku of the Leaf 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Morning trainings, and a promise

The morning air was a new, with the bright colors of the early morning sun rising lit up every inch of the sky. The differing colors reflecting off of each other to give a perfect beautiful look. All around the village of Konoha, people were waking up to the new day, a day of endless possibilities, of new starts to missions, of long days of training. In one part of the woods a young academy student was standing before a large log. The log had splintered away in places where the wear of the punches had had a small impact on the long. The academy student in front of the said long was one of the reasons for the wearing down of the log. He had taken a second to rest for just the shortest of times. He then went back to work on the long, each punch delivered with equal amounts of force, and rage.

The mind of the young student was not in raged, or angry. It was just focused, focused on allowing himself to do as much training as he could possibly do. He had to push his own limits, he had to try to reach beyond what he knew he could do, and into a area of skill and ability that he had to reach. As he knew, he could not become great, without a lot of hard work and effort. He was more then willing to proved both, if that is what it took for him to be a shinobi.

Maito Gai, was also awake early that morning, as he was every morning. It was just part of his training, and now that he was looking out after Zaku, he had to wake up a bit earlier to make sure to get up before Zaku. The two of them had spend the morning training, running around Konoha. When they finished, the two had decided to split up. Zaku had some weapon training he was going to work on, while Gai was going to work more on his almost totally prefect Taijutsu form. Gai, was also a man who trained with a normal consistence, and went to the same training grounds almost every time. This time though, he decided to go to a different training ground. When he arrived, he was surprised to see a young boy already working hard.

Gai decided to watch the young boy work out for a little bit of time. He could tell that the boy the power of youth flowing through him, from the amount of effort he was putting into the training. He also noticed, that the boy had large eyebrows just like him, but that was really just the tip of the iceberg in how he could see the younger boy was like him. His taijutsu form needed a lot of work, it had many weak points, but if the boy had this type of effort for a while, he could possible fix those weaknesses. Still Gai, figured that the boy would be gone later, and decided to leave to come back later to work out at the spot. He also made a promise with himself as he walked away, that if by chance the boy was still working when he got back, that he would train him, personally.

Across the village at a different training ground, Zaku's eyes scanned the area around him with great care. The sun had already risen into the blue sky, and Zaku could see the shadows of the trees growing shorter, as the day got closer to noon. He remind himself had to stay focused, because he knew that there was great potential for danger in this training he was doing. The kunai in his right hand was prepared, but he had to find his targets. Suddenly he saw something, a quick flash of color that didn't match with the background of the forest. He knew without a doubt what the flash was and he prepared himself. Suddenly as expected a number of small needles came flying towards him. The needles came from the direction, that he had predicted that they would come from. Using his kunai with perfect timing, he deflected the needles. He then heard movement from behind him, and he jumped up over the needles which flew under him. He then knew he was in trouble, the second set of needles were meant to get him up in the air. A second later, another group of needles was flying at him. Zaku knew what he had to do, he raised his right hand and pointed the palm at the needles. Zaku knew he had to attempt the new move had a learned just a few days before. Suddenly fast pressured air came out of his palm in a rush deflecting the needles with ease. Still, the move caused him to use far to much of his chakra. Zaku landed on the ground on one knee for a second, before raising back to his feet.

The training was over, he knew he could not dodge or block very many more needles, and luckily for him, his partner in the training knew it as well. Zaku smiled at the young weapon master Tenten who landed a few feet away.

"Not bad, Zaku, that was 78 needles today, I think that is a record," Tenten said with a tone of approval.

"Yeah, you did good too, each of those needles was perfectly throw," Zaku said in a counter complement .

"Well, we have to be ready, remember the mid year test is in two weeks," Tenten said with a sigh at the end, "We still have no idea just what type of test it is going to be. I heard from the older students, that it pretty challenging."

"Yeah, I am sure we will do good. There is no point about worrying about it. It is going to happen no matter what, and as long as were prepared, we will be fine," Zaku replied with a nod suddenly remembering something, "I will see you later, I have to go take care of something."

"Let me guess, you promised, that Naruto kid, that you would treat him to lunch," Tenten yelled out to Zaku who was in a rush to find his way to the Ramen stand.

It didn't Zaku long to reach the Ramen stand, but as he had suspected, Naruto was already there waiting.

"Hey, Zaku, you remember, great, I have been waiting so long to have some new ramen you wouldn't believe it," Naruto said in his normal loud tone.

"Actually you had ramen yesterday, if I am correct, and I am sure I am," Zaku said shaking his head.

"Well, there is just new ramen today, and I have been looking forward to eating it," Naruto said walking into the standing and sitting his normal seat.

A few seconds later, Zaku walked in and looked at Naruto who was already on his second bowl. There were two things he could tell by this sight. One that Naruto really loved ramen, and two, that the meal was going be pricey. At least ramen was not that expensive. He also smiled at the sight of the younger boy eating, because he knew, that he had been working harder then normal at school.

"So how are things going at the academy for you. I heard, that Iruka is working hard with you," Zaku said working on his first bowl of ramen.

"Well, to be honest, things are annoying, but ok. Iruka is way to strict, but he is not a bad guy. The annoying part is how everyone is so crazy about how everyone is over this Sasuke kid, it is so annoying," Naruto said with a angry sigh at the end.

Oh the Uchiha, figures the two of them would not get along, heck, from everything he had heard, he was sure he would not get along with the Uchiha either.

"Well, don't worry about him, I am sure that things will turn around for you," Zaku said but noticed Naruto was not paying attention, he was just focused on eating the ramen in front of him.

Later that day, back at the training center across the way, Gai walked up to both start more training, and also see if the boy was still there. Walking quietly up to the grounds, he looked, and was amazed. The boy who had been training there this morning, was still working as hard as he could at his taijutsu practice. Gai knew right there and then, that he was going to take this student, and train him personally, that it was his destiny to show this youth, the power of youth.

A/N- yeah the kid that Gai promises to himself to train is Rock Lee, also they are still young so they are not that strong as far as chakra, so that is why Zaku can only use the wind move of his once. I hope you liked it, and please leave a word in the review.


	6. Chapter 6:Teams

Zaku of the Leaf 

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Teams

Zaku was on a one of the biggest energy highs he had ever had in his whole life to this point. The importance of this day could not in anyway be underestimated at all. In fact, in his own opinion, the only days that were more important this one were the day Gai adopted him, and the day here first entered the academy. He had passed the first test to be a Genin, the day before with ease. Actually the test was no where as difficult as he thought or as Gai made it sound like. Zaku shock his head thinking of the massive amounts of extra work he did to prepare. Still, he knew at some point, that work would actually pay off, though he was sure he would passed it without the training. Zaku also remembered the fact, that he had felt like yesterday was the greatest day to only be told by Gai, that he would have to have another test with his Genin team.

The walk to school, was really fast, he was not walking any faster then normal, or taking a different course, but for some reason it seemed the walk was a lot shorter then normal. Oh well, everything else seemed shorter too, the normal practice routine, breakfast, everything. As he got near the school he noticed that Naruto was waiting outside.

"Zaku, I heard you passed, is that true," Naruto said running up to him as soon as he saw him, with a large smile on his face.

Zaku returned the smile, of all the things he would miss about being at the school, he had to say he would miss being around the younger boy as much if not more then anything else. "Well of course, what do look like a loser, like that Uchiha kid."

"Nope, your way better then Sasuke, or Neji or anyone but me," Naruto said loudly, "Your are so going to have to tell me about how your missions go, and what it is like to be out on mission, right?"

"Yeah of course, it is not like I have that many more people to send letters to, just you and Gai, and he is taking a team too this year, and anyway, next year you will be graduating and will be a Genin too."

"You know it, and then soon afterwards, I will be Hokage."

"Lets see about that, but hey we better head to class, Iruka will get mad if you show up late," Zaku said walking into the school with Naruto before he went off to find his classroom.

Walking though the hallways of the academy, Zaku just smiled, he could remember all of the times he had gotten into trouble walking through the hallways, and all the times he had fun while at the academy. Before this, he had nothing at all. Ever since he first had a home, he had been coming here, he had improved his life so much because of this place. There was actually a small part that would always miss the place, and thankful for the place, and people for saving him.

Zaku entered his classroom and looked around at the kids, and found his normal spot had been left open. Then again, it was always open for him, it just was a habit of the other students to leave it open for him. Zaku smiled and waved and his teacher Asuma Sarutobi who waved back to him before finding his seat. He was sitting on the edge of the row, and to his right was his closest friend.

"So Zaku, who do you want on to be on your team," Tenten said with a evil little smile on her face.

"Simple, you, and Neji, you're the two best soon to be genin other then myself," Zaku said with a smirk, "I am not sure I could put up with Lee, he would challenge me all the time, just because Gai trains him, he things it is the best thing to have me as a rival."

"Don't worry from what I hear, he also challenges, Neji all the time too," Tenten said quietly.

Zaku gave Tenten a large smile, for the last handful of years, she had helped him with his training more then anyone, she also was always so helpful to him. It was so great to have a close friend, the thought had seemed impossible when he was young, then friends were just people waiting to take advantage of your weakness. No, not this girl, she was a true friend, and he hoped more then anything they would be on the same team.

"Tell you what, no matter what lets go get Ramen after school," Zaku said with a smirk.

"Well, well, I think that Naruto kid is having a bad effect on where you eat, but sure," Tenten replied with a laugh.

"Ok, kids, that is enough socializing, we have important business to handle today," Asuma said with a lazy tone, "We have to assign you to teams."

Zaku listened carefully as different teams were announced, and would cheer for his friends. Still he felt anxious about who he would end up with. He just hoped he ended up with people he could work well with.

"Team 9, Neji Hyuga, Tenten..."

At the word Tenten, Zaku knew that someone up there was listening to his silent wishes to have the female weapon master on his team, along with the ice cubed Hyuga.

"Rock Lee, you will work under Maito Gai."

Oh great, Lee, this just stunk, still he had to hope them the best, and hope he still landed on a team he could stand. The name just went by till there was one team left. Zaku didn't notice it till now, and somehow he had never thought about the issue, but somehow there was a extra person for the picking of team. This was not good, what would happen if he was not actually on a team. Would he be forced not to become a Genin, had he fail in a way that they found so pathetic that they didn't want to embarrass him by telling him. As the last names were called out he just dropped to the table like a dead weight, he had not been picked, he was the odd man out. He had failed, he had to have, how was he going to tell this to Gai, or Naruto. He was doomed, all the work for nothing.

He felt a pat on his back, "Well, are you still up for Ramen?" Tenten asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess so, meet you there at 7," Zaku said not wanting to bring down his friend for his downfall.

As soon as the other kids had left, Asuma walked up to him, and placed a paper in front of him. "Odd man out huh, that is never a good situation, but look up, you actually do have a team."

"What, do you mean?" Zaku asked looking up at Asuma with a lot of curiosity, "Everyone got picked, I was the odd man out, you said it yourself."

"Yeah, but there other people then those who attend this academy," Asuma said with a clever smile, "That paper is a summons to the Hokage's office, I am sure you will be a bit more happy when you get done with that meeting."

Without another word, Zaku was gone out the door, leaving a smirking Asuma in his wake. Zaku almost flew to the Hokage's office, jumping from building to building at such speeds it was almost unreal. He speed right through the doors up the stairs and into the room.

When he looked around, he noticed two people other then the Hokage in the room. One was a thin short girl with long white hair, and light blue eyes. Looking at her closely for a second, he noticed that she wore a simple white robe, and was more then likely about his own age. He was pretty sure she came from a traditional back ground from her formal appearance. He then noticed the male who was with her, he was older, about Gai or Asuma's age. He stood at about the same height Asuma, he looked like a lean though fighter just from looking at him, but he also had a rather noble. His long blond hair and brown eyes add to this effect

"So this is the student who got top marks in the exam," The man asked the Hokage.

"Yes, it was a surprise even to us, he even beat out the Hyuga's test score by 2," The hokage replied.

"Good, then he will fit in perfectly," the man replied.

This was all confusing, they were talking about him as if was not even in the room too, which was annoying as well.

"Um, what is this all about," Zaku asked in a direct manor.

"Well, Zaku, this here is Kana Seiko, a Jonin of this village, we made an agreement with him about his team," The Hokage started before Kana held up a hand.

"Right, and you see I wanted the top Medic-nin student, and the top academy student of this class," Kana said with serious look that seemed always present, "You did your best on your exam, and Hide Gin here finished first in her class as well."

"How about the third genin?" Zaku asked curious as to what was going on.

"Well we are heading out to go get him tomorrow, you see he is a young bandit who has decided to go it straight. Are job is to find out if it is true. This is our first mission, since you both scored so well, I not going to worry about that genin test."

The Hokage nodded, "You two are dismissed. Enjoy yourselves."

As he walked out of the door, Zaku felt a sense of relieve, at least he was on a team, and had not failed, that was something. He also realized that this girl had not said a word yet, that was odd.

"Well, I have to go the get some ramen, want to come with me?" he asked Hide hoping this would be a chance to get to know his teammate a bit better.

"No, I have family work, see you tomorrow," Hide replied in a simple straightforward way using a few of words as possible.

Zaku shock his head, working with her would be interesting, and started down the street.

"Rival, I am sorry to hear that you did not make a team," A voice said from nearby.

"Actually, Lee, I did, we have our first mission tomorrow, and congrats to you as well," Zaku said stopping to look at Lee.

"Yeah, well my youthful rival, I have a challenge, let us see who will become a Chunin first.." Lee started

"Fine, but lets hold off the stakes of the bet till later, and see you later," Zaku said cutting off Lee, and then leaving him confused , before moving on.

Zaku smiled as he saw Tenten, and Naruto waiting for him outside the Ramen stand, yep he need to live this night up and have fun, it could be a while before he had another chance.

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, I owe my ideas in part on a review I got, it gave me a idea on what I could do. See writers actually think about what reviews say, anyway if you liked it, have advise or just want to drop a word, leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Last member

-1Zaku of the Leaf

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my OC's but if you want to use them, just ask

Chapter 7: The last member

The trip out had to Morokaba, the border town where this 3rd genin was from had been anything but exciting. Actually it had been pretty boring all and all, but that would happen when you travel with a non-nonsense leader, and a quiet as a church mice fellow genin. Really, Hide had to be the quietest female that he had ever saw, and it had nothing to do with a lack of confidence, cause when she did, what she said tended to get on his nervous, always to the point and so annoying blunt. Then Kana was not all that much better, which of his talk about duty and making sure to be prepared for anything. While everything he said was true, after hearing it for the 100th time in a single day was more then a bit annoying. Zaku just shock his head thinking of the journey, he sure hoped that this third member would be well less antisocial. At least they could now see Morokaba. It looked like a large town, actually from first looks it looked like it was a good bit larger then Konoha.

"Ok, you two here is the plan, we will split up and search the town," Kana said still looking down at the town, "I will handle the west side of town, Hide you will cover the central part of the town, and Zaku, take the western part of the town. Now remember to be prepared, you never know what dangers are in this town, there is a good chance that some dangerous rogues are in this town."

"Of course, consider it done," Hide said flatly before disappearing.

"I am on it," Zaku said dispearing, before Kana also disappear to begin his search of his part of the town.

Zaku decided to start at the very south of the town and move north along what looked like the main road of the town. Zaku figured out the main road rather quickly, it was large the street was at least 3 meters across, and on each side of the street there were buildings that rose tow at least 2 stories. Good, now he had to find a place to get some information. This was the tricky part of the mission. He would be kicked out of the bars, he was far to young to go into them. Those would more then likely be the places where he could find information too. Zaku wondered if Kana already knew which section he was in, and thus that was why he decided which areas they would search. Wait something came to his mind at that moment, it was a trick he used when he was younger. The trick was used when he had to escape from getting into trouble.

Zaku looked for a alley as he walked down a little bit of the road, before docking into the first empty one he saw. Performing a basic hand trick he walked out, but now looking totally different, looking the part of a old man walking down the road. As he walked up to the first bar, no one even dared to ask him if he was old enough to enter. Looking around he noticed a bunch of people who looked look old drunks, or idiots, nothing that would be the type to know anything about the target Yoichi Mora. The only information he knew about him right now was that he was a powerful bandit who knew how to control chakra, which was not all that much information really. Zaku decided to walk out of the building and keep walking down the street looking for the next bar, when he noticed a young man walking towards him.

"Hey, you the one looking for Yoichi aren't you. That kage can't fool me," the young man said quietly so no one could hear him but Zaku, "Well if so, I know where he is, just follow me."

The man walked down to a side street, and Zaku followed turning back to his normal self when he walked a bit down the side street.

"So tell me who are you and how to do you know Yoichi," Zaku asked following the unknown young man.

"Well, I am Yori Aki, and I happen to work for Yoichi, his base is just a bit out of town," Yori said walking down the side street.

Zaku looked around as they walked, they had left the main street, and now he could see that the town was really quite poor, as they got out of the main area, the rest of the areas of the western side of the town were all dumps. It was much worse then anything he remembered there being in Konoha. Actually has he walked, Zaku wondered if he had grown up here, what he would of grown up to be like. Well on thing was for sure, there was no chance, he would ever have become a shinobi. After a bit of following Yori, he noticed that they had left town like he said, and they were traveling on a dirt road which lead to seemingly no where. Something was odd about this, Zaku began to get a odd feeling about this situation. The side of the road began to rise into hills as he walked down the road. It was a bit of a walk, Zaku just hoped that it was out here because he was a former bandit.

Then he saw the house, the dirt road went right to it. It was a large house which stood about two stories, and a huge front porch. Standing on that porch were 7 armed men, the middle a large man with a huge sword in his hands.

"Master Mori, I have brought the leaf shinobi like asked," Yori said bowing to the large man.

"Good, well little leaf, did you come to bring be back with you?" Yoichi said looking down at Zaku.

"Yeah, but something says you don't want to come with me," Zaku said looking around for a way out of the situation, but noticing a number of warriors who were just blocking out every possible exit, "So if you were not going to take the offer, why did you have your man bring me here."

"Well, little leaf, you see a powerful man offered me money for each one of you I killed, you will be my first," Yoichi said signaling his men.

Zaku quickly kicked Yoir in the stomach knocking him out, and took a explosive tag and threw it at the building in front of him, as he slide back to try to get behind the people on the sides of the road who were no closing on him. Zaku, turned right hand towards the back and fired off a large wave of air cutting down a few warrior who were in his path, but not enough. He would have to fight this one off, and things didn't look good. Zaku suddenly noticed a flash of what looked like a person appear behind one of the bandits. That bandit was down and out with in a second. Zaku watched for a second as the figure took down 5 more bandits just as quickly. Every one was confused, it was a chance that Zaku had to take to gain an advantage.

"Air slicing wave," Zaku announced firing off a large wave at what was in front of him. The attack took down a large number of people in front of him. Zaku smiled when he noticed the rest of the bandits on the run leaving the Yoichi standing in the ruins of his house by himself.

"I will kill you for this, and your friend too," Yoichi yelled slamming his sword on the ground causing a quick wave of chakra to run though the grown at him.

Zaku dodged to the right and prepared himself to counter when he noticed a figure appear in front of him. It was the one that had caused The figure was that of a teenage boy, who had long flowing dark hair. He had on the green and red styled clothes that Zaku noticed the rest of the bandits were wearing.

"So little brother you appeared, you fool, you should of never gone against me," Yoichi said with a laugh.

"No, it was the only move," the teen said narrowing his eyes, "You lack honor, you gave it up when you killed our father, now I will take my revenge."

"Stranger, I over heard what happened earlier, I will go and help your village, if you let me fight this fight on my own."

"Sure, go ahead," Zaku said taken aback about what had just happened.

"Lets go," The teen said charging Yoichi appearing and disappearing from point to point.

Zaku watched in a bit of all, as Yoichi swung his sword time and time again at the unknown teen shooting a out a small wave of chakra that would look like that it would hit the teen, before he would disappear.

"Fangs of destruction," the teen yelled as he got close hitting Yori with a number of quick hand blows that looked like they had a large amount of chakra in each and everyone. The last one slammed into his chest, his hand going right though to the other side. Before pulling his hand out, and watching Yori fall dead.

"It is over, this life has came to a end," the teen said with a smile, "Zaku, right, do you mind if I tag along, I want to get out of this hell hole."

"Um…sure that would be fine," Zaku said not believing the skills this bandit had just shown.

"Thanks a lot, oh and by the way, my name is Keiji Mori," Keiji said with a large smile.

A/N- Well hope you liked it, Keiji is one big time powerhouse, that is for sure. Thanks for reading, and please review, ideas and such help, really they do.


	8. Chapter 8: Day off

Zaku of the Leaf

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 8: Day off

Zaku woke up early as normal to start his normal work out, and also enjoy the fact that he was back from his first couple mission. You see, when they found the last teammate, it was determined that they need to test their teams skill on various easy test, with battles against some bandits or delivering something somewhere. It had been far more challenging the he thought that his first mission would be. Still it was great to return home to Konoha. Zaku focused his chakra into his right hand looking at his target, a broken tree limb. Zaku took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

"Slicing wave," Zaku announced as a invisible wave from his right hand slammed into the broken tree limb breaking it in dozen of pieces.

Zaku shock his head, he had to focus more, if he did he would of broken the limb into at least 20 more pieces. Zaku noticed another handful of targets and fired at each one in turn. Each time, he tried to work on his chakra control, and his focus. Each time he was able to break the tree limbs into more smaller pieces. Zaku smiled as he broke apart the last piece, why he was unable to say he did as good as he wanted, he knew each attack was nicely better then the one before, a sign that he was getting better.

"My rival, I see you have returned," Lee said getting his attention, "I challenge you to a battle of luck, a game of rock paper scissors."

"Lee, I just got back, and you challenging me. You got to be kidding, I thought you would want to know what a real mission is like first."

"I know what happened, I already asked Gai, and he told me everything."

"Fine, if I do this will you leave me alone, please."

"Fine, my worthy rival, I will, but you will have to beat my youthfulness."

"Lets get this over with."

Zaku lowered his hand three times before showing rock, which made Lee angry because he had decided to show scissors and thus lost. Zaku shock his head and walked off from his so called rival. It was a stupid thing to do, and he even though he knew Gai would disagree with him, he wondered why Lee was so adamant about challenging him. Zaku made his way slowly into the village happy to get his morning work out of running 8 miles, doing 250 push ups and spending 2 hours of target practice over with. As he head towards the village, he decide it might be wise to head home a change before heading into the village for his day off.

Zaku quickly cleaned up, but as he finished he heard the door, and decided to answer it since Gai was out working on something.

Opening the door he shock his head noticing it was Lee.

"Lee, Gai is not here, I think he might be near training ground 7 right now, got it," Zaku said loudly before Lee could say anything in return.

"Thank you my rival, I will go out in search of him right away," lee announced leaving. Zaku closed the door and went to get the nice white shirt he would wear on his trip to town.

As he walked back to his room, he heard the door knock again. Zaku cursed Lee under his breath, he had just came back, more then likely cause he had no clue where training ground 7 was.

"Lee, it is just to the northwest of here, not that far away, and not that hard to fine either," Zaku yelled out after opening the door.

Zaku's face turned red out of embarrassment when he realized that the person in front of him was not Lee. No, the person who was at the door this time was Tenten. Zaku smiled weakly noticing that Tenten's face looked really red as well.

"One second Tenten," Zaku said closing the door and rushing to his room and putting his shirt and shoes on, before returning to the door.

"Um, Tenten, what can I do for you," Zaku asked a still red faced Tenten.

"Ohh…" Tenten replied gathering her self together, "I heard you back in town, and I was wondering if you want to do something."

"Yeah, of course," Zaku replied with a smile, "I was just about to go into town as it was anyway."

Zaku walked out of the door and smiled at Tenten, "So, tell me, how are things with Neji, I can guess how things are with Lee."

"Well, Neji is still the ice cube that he always was, and he and Lee always fight, I guess Lee doesn't have anyone to challenge now that your not here."

"Have you gotten to go on any missions, besides the most basic stuff?"

"No not really just one mission where we delivered a dinner to some old lady, and of course the mission where you have to find that one annoying cat."

Zaku smiled as he walked with Tenten, he had missed her while he was gone, he didn't like the fact that he had not seen her in months, but that was something that he could not do anything about. He was just a gennin. Zaku felt happy about his free day, and glad she decided to come by.

"So, Zaku, have you had any real missions."

"Well, I have been on 12 rank C missions and 3 rank B missions," Zaku said with a smile, "I have not battled any other shinobi, but I have taken on different bandits from time to time."

"Wow, that is impressive, I wish I could say the same thing, Gai said your team has seen most of Fire Country, is that true?"

"Yeah, we have been pretty much all over it, and all."

Zaku noticed his favorite ramen stand nearby and smile at the thought of the place. It was another place that he had missed a lot as well.

"So you want to eat Ramen, right?" Tenten asked noticing his attention was on the stand.

"If you don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all, it actually sounds really good right now."

The two walked up and found seats at the ramen stand before ordering. Zaku noticed that a number of new types of ramen had come out as he been gone. He wondered what would be the best choice, He had not had any ramen in months and was looking forward to this.

"Zaku, your back," Naruto yelled as he ran up to and sat next to Zaku, "It is great to see, you, you missed a lot. I have gotten a lot better since you were last here."

"Good to hear Naruto, how long till you graduate," Zaku asked with a smile, Naruto did look bigger then before.

"5 months, it won't be to long when you thing about it, we will both be Gennin of the lave at that point," Naruto said smiling his normal smile, "Hey, is that your girlfriend, Zaku, she is kind of cute."

"Well…um…no," Zaku said blushing a bit, as was Tenten, "We are just old friends like us."

"Yeah right," Naruto replied under his breath where Zaku couldn't hear him.

The meal went well, he was glad to be able to spend time with Naruto. Zaku had forgotten just how much Ramen that Naruto could eat. It was a scary thought, he ate even more then he ate when he was last in Konoha. Zaku finished the meal and started to leave with Tenten.

"Zaku, there you are," Keiji yelled out, "We have a mission."

Zaku sighed, his day was going so well already, and he really didn't want it to end, "Ok, I will be right there."

"Oh, I need you to find some Team Gai as well, they are coming with us on this mission," Keiji yelled making sure Zaku heard him.

"Ok, I will find them, and meet you at the Hokage's office."

"Well, it seems like we will get to spend more time together doesn't," Tenten said with a smile, "We better go find the others now."

A/N- I have not worked on this forever, but I do like this story. Please review if you liked it, also, on this story, I could use some help. If you have ideas, want to beta or anything really please say so in your review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
